


CoviDE-19 (20-22/03/2020)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Promare (2019)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Lio/Meis/GueiraCap.2: Harry/PansyCap.3: Aomine&Kagami&fem!Kise
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga & Kise Ryouta, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Drabble Events [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/279177
Kudos: 1





	1. lio/meis/gueira

È qualcosa di cui parlano raramente, di solito in sussurri incerti al buio della loro camera da letto, nascosti sotto montagne di lenzuola che sono diventate essenziali per ogni Burnish da quando la guerra contro Kray è finita, ma a cui non può fare a meno di pensare spesso, forse in modo quasi ossessivo, a ogni ora del giorno e della notte, quando è solo e quando è in mezzo alla gente. 

I Promare sono tornati nel loro universo, ed è stato senza dubbio per il bene di tutti, ma Lio sente un vuoto dentro di sé che a volte è quasi doloroso da quando ha detto addio al suo, ed è difficile da ignorare - e, per quanto gli piacerebbe poter affermare di essere l'unico a provare questa spiacevole sensazione, sa di non esserlo. 

È stato Gueira il primo a parlarne, con un tono di voce incerto e vulnerabile che per chiunque sarebbe così difficile da associare alla sua personalità, qualche settimana dopo l'ultimo scontro con Kray - e Lio si è sentito impotente e sconfitto, come mai prima di quel momento, nel rendersi conto che anche Gueira e Meis, così come probabilmente tutti gli ex Burnish sopravvissuti, provavano la stessa sensazione di incompletezza dovuta alla scomparsa improvvisa del fuoco che custodivano da anni nei loro corpi. 

Affrontare l'argomento è difficile, anche tra loro che ormai hanno detto addio ai propri segreti da così tanto tempo che confidarsi l'uno con gli altri è diventato un istinto, e farlo con persone "normali" è pressoché impossibile - è stato Meis a provarci, dopo una notte insonne trascorsa a tentare inutilmente di consolare Gueira, e la risposta scettica e sbrigativa che ha ricevuto è stata sufficiente a rendere chiaro che, anche questa volta, gli ex Burnish non avevano altri a cui affidarsi se non i propri compagni.

La furia che Lio aveva provato nel sentire il resoconto dell'incontro è qualcosa che gli ha fatto rimpiangere, per la seconda volta nella sua vita, la sua promessa di non uccidere nessuno - ci sono cose su cui è generalmente disposto a chiudere un occhio, considerando che il segno lasciato dalla propaganda di Kray è troppo profondo per sparire in così poco tempo, ma la mancanza di rispetto mostrata a Meis in quell'occasione aveva superato il limite. L'espressione delusa ma del tutto priva di sorpresa sul suo viso, quando gliene aveva parlato mentre guardava Gueira dormire, è stata una delle cose più orribili che ha mai visto da quando è entrato a far parte del loro gruppo. 

È senza dubbio qualcosa che pesa singolarmente su ciascuno di loro e di cui forse dovrebbero parlare più spesso, l'assenza del fuoco che per qualche motivo li aveva legati dal primo momento in un modo che neppure gli altri Burnish avevano compreso, ma per Lio è comunque un sollievo sapere che il loro rapporto non ha davvero risentito del cambiamento che hanno dovuto affrontare - sono Meis e Gueira, dopotutto, le uniche persone davanti a cui si può rendere vulnerabile al punto da approcciare in prima persona l'argomento. 

"Oggi è stata una brutta giornata," mormora quella notte con il volto premuto contro il collo di Meis e il petto di Gueira spalmato contro la sua schiena, nella posizione familiare e confortante che hanno adottato da quando si sono resi conto che tra di loro Lio è il più suscettibile al freddo, e il sorriso che gli piega le labbra quando il loro abbraccio si fa più stretto in risposta alle sue parole, quando sente il loro calore in modo ancora più deciso e innegabile, è sufficiente a fargli dimenticare almeno per qualche minuto il senso di vuoto che lo accompagna da mesi.


	2. harry/pansy

Il problema, pensa quando per l’ennesima volta le viene suggerito con una certa foga di chiedere scusa a Harry per le sue parole in Sala Grande la notte dell’ultima battaglia contro Voldemort, è che non se n’è mai pentita nonostante i problemi che le hanno causato: perché dovrebbe, dopotutto? Non aveva mai finto di essere interessata alla salvezza di Potter e dei suoi compagni, anche prima che il pericolo si facesse così tangibile, e quella notte la sua unica preoccupazione era salvare la sua vita e quella dei suoi amici; il fatto che poi abbia scoperto che Harry si fosse effettivamente consegnato a Voldemort per mettere fine a tutto… be’, leggendo quell’articolo deve ammettere di essersi fatta una risata.

“Credi che debba chiederti scusa per quella notte?” chiede, quando torna al fianco del suo fidanzato dopo essere finalmente riuscita a liberarsi del funzionario del Ministero che l’ha approcciata all’inizio della serata, e Harry sbuffa una risata mentre se la stringe al fianco con aria sollevata - non è mai stato completamente a proprio agio a questo genere di eventi, e Pansy lo trova onestamente adorabile.

“No,” risponde, senza chiederle precisazioni e pensarci troppo su, come se si fosse aspettato di sentire quella domanda da tempo, regalandole un mezzo sorriso. “Era la tua vita e quella della gente che amavi contro la mia, una persona per cui non avevi mai provato nient’altro che disprezzo, proporre di consegnarmi era la scelta più logica. E considerando come sono andate le cose… almeno _tu_ sei sempre stata onesta nel farmi sapere quanto poco ti importasse di me,” continua, arricciando il naso con aria infastidita nel notare gli sguardi irritati che si sono posati su di loro da quando hanno cominciato a parlare - detesta con passione queste funzioni e l’unico motivo per cui stringe i denti e le sopporta ogni volta che viene invitato è l’insistenza di Pansy, sicuramente più ferrata di lui in questo mondo, dovrebbero davvero evitare di guardarla in questo modo se vogliono averlo di nuovo come ospite d’onore.

“Ah, perfetto. Non ho mai avuto la minima intenzione di farmi perdonare per quella notte,” sghignazza la donna, sistemando con fare esasperato la ciocca di capelli che è caduta sulla fronte, prima di schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra e sorridergli con una scintilla di sadico divertimento negli occhi - Harry fa una smorfia, senza riuscire a trattenersi, perché sa già cosa sta per dirgli. “Pronto a buttarti di nuovo in mezzo alle vipere? Uno dei nuovi membri del Wizengamot _muore_ dalla voglia di parlarti.”


	3. aomine&kagami&fem!kise

Nonostante l’innegabile sfiga che si porta dietro da quando ha cominciato a giocare a basket, Ryouko non è mai stata davvero il prototipo della donzella in difficoltà: le viene da ridere ogni volta che qualcuno prova a trattarla come se lo fosse, considerando sia l’industria di tagliagole in cui lavora da quando era una ragazzina che il gruppo di terribili personalità di cui si circonda dalle medie, ma non può negare di provare un certo piacere a frantumare le aspettative di quelle persone con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Il fatto che Daiki e Taiga sappiano perfettamente che non ha bisogno del loro aiuto per gestire la maggior parte delle pesti che pensano di poterla offendere con gesti o parole poco cortesi rende ancora più esilaranti le situazioni in cui non riescono a trattenersi dal reagire al suo posto: le espressioni omicide sui loro volti quando qualcuno la apostrofa in modi poco carini, o quando spiano mani troppo avventurose mentre sono fuori insieme, sono decisamente una delle cose più divertenti che abbia mai visto.

Difendere il proprio onore è qualcosa che è perfettamente in grado di fare da sola, grazie mille, ma non può negare che a volte vederli gonfiarsi come cani incazzati in questo genere di situazioni le dà un’immensa soddisfazione - non tutti possono dire di avere due ragazzoni come loro come guardie del corpo volontarie, dopotutto, ed è difficile non provare un certo piacere nel vederli distruggere perfetti sconosciuti solo per averla offesa.


End file.
